Revenge of the Little Brother
by Total Taiora
Summary: Matt basher, designed to make readers laugh. Not to be taken seriously. MATT BASHER, MATT FANS BEWARE.


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to someone else... not me.  
  
Dedication: For all the Matt haters out there who would probably laugh at this junk.  
  
Author's Note: Some dumb stuff I put together a long time ago and decided to post. Its really short and designed to make all you readers out there laugh. Matt haters, this is a must read. Warning... NO MATT FANS BEYOND THIS POINT. You have been warned, I do not want flames from Matt fans.  
  
  
  
  
ReVeNGe oF ThE lIttLe BRoThEr  
by Total Taiora  
  
Matt woke up to a loud noise. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His vision cleared up slowly, it was Tk messing with his guitar.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Matt yelled, "Tk, stop that! Do you have any idea how expensive that is?"  
  
"Yes." Tk replied calmly, "and that's why I'm doing this."  
  
Matt blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Tk smiled, "This is for the time when you spied on Kari and I. And the time when you told Kari that I was a lesbian, even though I'm not. And did I mention the time when you told Tai that I killed Kari."  
  
"I never did all those things," Matt lied, "Be resonable, and give me back my guitar."  
  
Tk frowned, "Fine."  
  
Tk put the broken guitar gently down. "That's better." Matt said.  
  
"Oh... I forgot to tell you that I dyed your hair green while you were asleep." Tk muttered.  
  
Matt's eyes widened considerably, "My HAIR?!" He shrieked, "You're kidding!"  
  
"Sorry..." Tk muttered again.  
  
"You are soooo going to pay!" Matt screamed. He got up and ran towards his brother at full speed.  
  
"Um... Matt?" Tk said to Matt who wasn't listening at all, "I don't think you should come any closer..."  
  
Matt pretended not to hear him and continued charging towards him, "You are going DOWN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Matt, you better stop..." Tk said making no effort to stop his furious brother.  
  
Matt tripped over a string and a bucket of tar dumped down on his head. "Why you little..." He growled angrily, "You're really gonna get it now!" His hair was stained brown from the tar.  
  
"Oops." Tk muttered calmly, his voice devoid of emotion, "I did warn you though. It's just too bad you had to be so grumpy this morning or we could have avoided most of this."  
  
"Shut up!" Matt yelled, "I don't care about any of this, just shut up so I can think!"  
  
Tk widened his bright blue eyes in mock surprise, "Thinking? You?! Ha!!!" he doubled over laughing, "No way! That gel just seeps into your hair and your brain is nothing, how can you expect to think?! You are just waaaay too funny, Matt!"  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed, "If I wasn't so wrapped up right now, you would be dead!"  
  
Tk pretended to shake in horror, "Oh no, big, green haired tar covered Matt is going to get me... what I'm I to do?" he laughed, "You can do better than that, Matt."  
  
Just then Jun came in though the door. Matt felt somewhat relieved that she came in. "Hi Jun!" he greeted happily.  
  
Jun screamed in joy, "Oh my gosh!!!!! It's you!!!!" she held out a piece of paper, "Can I have your autograph?!"  
  
"Sure Jun." Matt gave Tk a huge grin, even though Jun may be annoying it was always a nice reminder to know that someone out there liked you. He signed the book and handed it back to her.  
  
She looked at it and her face fell, "Hey! You're not Britney Spears!" she stomped away.  
  
Tk doubled over in laughter, "She thought you were... Britney Spears!" he choked out through all his laughter, "Oh... that was priceless!"  
  
Matt glared at him, still unable to move from the tar covered floor.  
  
"Oh well," Tk said looking at his watch, "I'd like to stay and make fun of you more but I have to go somewhere with Kari and Davis now so... bye! And Matt?"  
  
Matt just growled in response and turned away.  
  
"Make sure you don't move anymore while I'm gone okay?" Tk laughed, "I don't want to miss anything. Revenge is sweet."  
  
When Tk was gone Matt stuggled to stand up. He felt pretty pathetic right then. Then stumbling into the bathroom he saw how horrible he looked. His scream was heard everywhere... even were Tk was.  
  
The End...  
only because I think I went too far in torturing Matt. I got this idea from some things I would like to do to him if I ever got the chance. I only had to stop because I didnt' want anyone feeling sorry for him. I might to a sequel of people want one. Please review. 


End file.
